Sailor Moon: A New Destiny
by Boy of Revolution
Summary: Inspired by Emma Iveli's New Lives, when Crystal Tokyo is destroyed, Neo Queen Serenity sent her and her friends (except Pluto) to five different universes in order to be reborn to help defend the shared multi-verse and rebuild the Moon Kingdom. Except, the senshi have been reborn as five young men who are also superheroes in real life. Can they also handle being magical girls?
1. Prologue

A New Destiny

A Sailor Moon fanfic

Author's Note: So a couple of years ago, there was a crossover story of Sailor Moon called New Lives by Emma Iveli (pretty famous on here, go check out her stories). That was basically a what if story, that involved the Sailor Senshi (minus Usagi and Setsuna) but reborn as boys. Having read much of it so far, I decided to make my own version with American cartoons. There probably won't be as much humor as New Lives has. The five shows/worlds as followed: Ultimate Spider-Man/Avengers Assemble, Young Justice, Ben 10, Generator Rex and Danny Phantom. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Edit (11/22/13): I originally said that the senshi would be reincarnated in the five shows I mentioned below. But I have decided to go with four because I realized that it would be too difficult to make Danny Phantom into a senshi what with his ghost powers getting in the way. So I changed it to four, the fifth is a new world that I created will be the one with Neo Sailor Moon reincarnated in. The rest, you'll know as the the story follows. Once again, I hope you enjoy the story.

Blurb:

_When an old enemy returns for vengeance, destroys Crystal Tokyo, and kills most of the Sailor Senshi (save for Sailor Pluto), Queen Serenity has no choice but to gather the souls of her daughter and former teammates and send them to other universes in order to be reborn and fight back, while she and her beloved King Endymion sacrifice themselves in order to be in eternal love. However, the Senshi have been reincarnated into young men. Can they be willing to look past this new crazy situation and help defeat them in order to save the multiverse?_

Prologue

It was all ruined, everything and everywhere. The King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo had not predicted that he would come back to seek revenge.

The enemy was one of the four generals that had served under Queen Beryl. Although all four of them were defeated, only three of them were killed. Jadeite, the one who survived was frozen by Queen Beryl several centuries ago. But now, he was been awakened and out for destruction. Thankfully, she had stopped him and

As they lay dead on the ground, Queen Serenity was crying over the loss of her friends and especially her daughter, Rini, now the new Sailor Moon.

"Usagi, what will you do now?" asked Luna, one of the guardian cats with a mournful look on her face.

"I must do what my mother did for me a long time ago." said Usagi/Queen Serenity.

Her husband King Endymion/Mamoru was holding her hand. "I must use all of my power to send my daughter and my friends to several other universes in order for them to be reborn."

"Setsuna, I want you and the cats to discover and awaken them when the time comes." said Usagi.

"We will", said Setsuna.

"One more thing, I will make sure that the senshi will be reborn as boys, so that Jadeite won't be able to find them and harm them." said Usagi.

All of a sudden Setsuna, Mamoru, and the cats all had a surprised look on their faces.

"Do you really mean that, Usako?" said Mamoru

"Yes, I know it's a little weird, but trust me on this, Mamo-chan." said Usagi.

"Setsuna, make sure that when the time has come, that you find and awaken them." said Serenity.

"Ok, then I'll be sure to find them when the time is right." said Sailor Pluto

"Well, it's time." said Artemis, another of the cats.

"Yes, farewell all." said Queen Serenity, as she and the King had departed.

"So, it's up to us now. Things are going to get crazy from here on out." said Dianna, one of the cat's children.

Sailor Pluto and the cats nodded and then left the now destroyed Crystal Tokyo for the Gates of Time and Space and to wait for the senshi to be reborn.

Next Chapter: Jadeite has now been freed from his ice prison, and is now out to get energy for the New Dark Kingdom. The reincarnation of Chibiusa has been found.


	2. The Warrior Returns

A/N: Alright here's chapter 1. Now for those of you reading this, I want to point out that I changed some stuff after I published the prologue. Now I said that the senshi would be people from five cartoons: Ultimate Spider-Man, Young Justice, Ben 10, Generator Rex and Danny Phantom. However I couldn't figure out how Danny would be a senshi and figured that his ghost powers would be in the way. So, threw that idea out the window. So instead, Neo Sailor Moon's reincarnation and the world he lives in are an original concept of mine. All of the other shows I've mentioned earlier are still going to be in this story. I have also updated the prologue reflecting this change. So I hope you enjoy and please review, would be very appreciated, thanks!.

Chapter 1: A Magical Transformation

In the middle of the night, a young man was waking up from a very weird dream that he had. In the dream, he was lying on the ground dying while two people were looking down over him; A woman in a white dress who was crying and a man in a purple tuxedo. The strangest thing however, was the fact that he was a girl in the dream.

As he got up, he thought to himself, "Man, that was a freaky dream." He then, went back to bed.

Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere else, a man was sitting on a throne. His name was Jadeite, he was formerly one of the four generals of the Dark Kingdom and the weakest. He was placed in a crystal by Queen Beryl for failing to defeat the Sailor Senshi. But, many years later, he was freed by someone who gave him a new power. With that, he wanted revenge against the Sailor Senshi and get the Silver Crystal. However, this won't be an easy task, for the Silver Crystal was lost after the Sailor Senshi was defeated by someone else. In order to do that, he would have to gain energy.

A young man dressed in a Silver outfit came up to the throne.

"Lord Jadeite, I have a plan to gather energy." said the Silver man.

"What is it, Silver?" said Jadeite.

"I have found a way to get energy." said Silver

"You see, in the world that I was assigned to, I have discovered that people will take anything that's given away for free. So I thought that using them to drain energy would be a good way to return to favor ." said Silver.

"I see, then you may go." said Jadiete.

Silver then left through a portal.

Meanwhile, at the Gates of Time, Setsuna and the cats had watched over the worlds for which the senshi were to be reborn. It has been 100 years since the destruction of Crystal Tokyo.

"Looks like he's back." said Setsuna.

"What! I can't believe it!" said Apollo, he was the son of Luna and Artemis who has dark blue fur.

"I'm afraid, it's true." said Setsuna. "We must go and search for the reborn senshi."

"Well, it appears that from what we know is that they have reborn as young men in their teens. Just as the queen had set them out to be." said Luna

The thought of having young men turning into magical girls was weird in of it self. But when it came to the minds of watching them react to their new duties, they couldn't help but laugh.

"It would be hilarious to see how they're gonna react to being transformed into girls!" said Apollo.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should tell them of their past lives, at least for now." said Setsuna."We're going to awaken the inner senshi first and then the outers."

"Alright, I will go and find Lady's reincarnation" said Diana

"I'll find Mercury's" said Apollo

"I'll find Mars's" said Ares, a cat with red fur, also the second son of Luna and Artemis

"I'll find Jupiter's" said Luna

"And I will find Minako's reincarnation" said Artemis

"I'll look for the outers once they are needed." said Setsuna.

So, the five cats all left to their worlds to find their senshi.

Later that morning the young man had just gotten out of bed and getting ready for school. While going over his morning rituals, an inner monologue voice-over takes place.

_Hi, my name is Yamato "Matt" Shirotsuki. I'm 15 years old and I'm a sophomore in high school. I'm half Japanese, half-American. My family are originally from Japam. I was born and raised there along with my older brother Takuya and sister Nami until I was six and we moved to the US because of my father's job. Since then I'm just a fairly normal high school boy._

Matt has just left his house to go to school. On his way over, a woman was handing out free giveaways that mostly were buttons and pens. Everyone passing by grabbed.

"Hehehe, little do they know that these things will suck up the energy for the New Dark Kingdom." muttered the woman and smiled wickedly.

Meanwhile, Diana fell though the portal and landed right in a bush that was near a high school building. As she got up, she sensed something and noticed a group of teens getting out and going home.

She notices a boy with blonde hair and realized that he was the one. She secretly followed them.

"Whew, I never thought school would end." said Terrence, a boy with spiky green hair.

"Yeah, but you say that every day, Terrence." said Noel, a boy with glasses.

"Yep, but I actually agree with him for once." said Matt, "I thought it would be forever."

"See, Matt agrees!" said Terrence

"Ok, I get it." said Noel.

Later, after passing the train station, the three friends said their goodbyes and left. Matt was walking his way home, when Diana meowed from behind and got his attention.

"Oh, why aren't you a pretty kitty." said Matt. "Are you lost?"

Diana mewed some more as Matt picked her up. "Looks like you have no owner".

"I guess I can take you in, but I'll have to ask my parents first." said Matt

Just as both were about to head home, a lot of people had fainted all at the same time.

"What the... ?" said Matt. He then noticed that the people who fainted all had buttons on them.

It was about then that the same woman from before appeared.

"HAHAHA, and now to get even more energy!" said the woman as she morphed into an evil witch monster. She then put her hand up and began rising the unconscious people and hypnotizing them to attack the others who had not fainted.

"Oh, no this is bad!" said Matt.

Diana leapt off of Matt's arms and ran into the ally.

"Wait, don't run." said Matt and followed her.

Diana turned around to face Matt and said "Good, now we can be alone."

Matt could not believe what had just happened. First a witch appears and made some people into her zombie slave and now a cat was talking.

"Holy Crap, you can talk!" exclaimed Matt.

"Yes, I can." said Diana, who then performed a backflip which made a gold and pink brooch appeared.

"Those people are being controlled by that monster and only you are the one who can stop it." said Diana

"How do I do that?" asked Matt.

"Take this brooch and hold it up in the air. Then say, Moon Crisis, Make Up!" said Diana as she pawed the brooch to Matt.

"Alright, Moon Crisis, Make-Up!" said Matt as he held the brooch in the air.

Suddenly a bright pink light flashed and his hair had turned pink and became longer, shaped into two triangular buns (almost like rabbit ears) with two red gems adorning them and two very long pigtails. His outfit changed into a pink sailor girl outfit with a pink collar and a white skirt with pink and yellow trim, a red ribbon on both back and front, white gloves that went up to the elbows, pink knee-high boots with a yellow chocker with a pink moon in the center and a tiara on her forehead with a red jewel in the center. Of course, the biggest change of all was that he was now as she... Matt naturally had screamed at this new outcome.

"I'M A GIRL!" shrieked Matt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that." said Diana "In this form, you are the warrior known as Neo Sailor Moon."

"Please tell me this isn't permanent!" said Neo Sailor Moon

"Don't worry, you can change back to your normal self. Once we defeat the monster." said Diana

"Oh, right." said Neo Sailor Moon.

Neo Sailor Moon and Diana came out of the alley and back to where the monster had taken control of the zombie people.

"What should I do, uh...?" said Neo Sailor Moon, looking at Diana.

"The name's Diana. Use Moon Tiara Action." said Diana

Neo Sailor Moon had focused on the attack. She took her tiara and threw it like a disc and said "Moon Tiara Action!" She hit the monster directly.

"Who threw that!?" yelled the monster.

"I did, I don't like what you're doing to those people, but you're gonna pay!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh and just who do you think you are?" sneered the monster.

"I am Neo Sailor Moon." said Neo Sailor Moon, who later turned to Diana and asked "So now what do I do?"

"Why don't use the Moon Star Wand?" said Neo Sailor Moon. "Just focus on seeing a wand in your hand."

Neo Sailor did just that and then a pink wand with a golden star on top appeared.

"Geez, this is so girly." thought Neo Sailor Moon.

"Now call out Moon Illusion Dispel." said Diana

"Moon Illusion Dispel!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon as she held out the wand. A light blast came out of the wand and hit the monster which destroyed it. The people that were under it's spell were free and passed out.

"Crap, better get outta here." thought Neo Sailor Moon, who grabbed Diana and went to her house behind the garage.

"Ok, now how do I change back?" said an exasperated and angry Neo Sailor Moon

"Just focus on changing back to a boy." said Diana.

And so she did and went back to being Matt.

"Alright, tell me what's going on." said Matt.

Diana explained everything except of the whole reincarnation thing.

"So you're telling me I have to fight evil as a chick?" said Matt, who sighed. "Well, at least the whole multidimensional thing is cool.

"Yes, but you will need these as well." said Diana who did two backflips and produced a key and a watch like device.

"The key is to help you get to the other dimensions. It also glows whenever a new senshi is found and will automatically send you to where the senshi is located. The watch is to communicate with the other senshi once they are found." said Diana

"Cool, well I guess I have to tell my parents about our new member." said Matt, refering to Diana.

Matt picked up Diana and went to the front and came inside his home. He saw his family in the living room.

"Hey Matt, is that a cat you're holding?" asked Kenji.

"Yeah, I found her on my way home." said Matt.

"Aw, it's cute." said Nami

"Mom, Dad, can I keep her?" asked Matt.

"Well, I don't see why not." said Matt's Dad.

"Of course sweetie. Just be sure to take care of her." said Matt's Mom.

"Ok, I already picked a name for her already." said Matt.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Her name's Diana." said Matt.

"Wow, that's a good name. Ok, Matt are you sick?" said Nami

"What? No." said Matt

Diana had sweatdropped at what this new life she will have now that she found her master's reincarnation.

Next Chapter: Sailor Mercury has been found and boy is he perfect for the job. He's already one superhero, but can he handle being another? And why does he keep talking to himself? Find out in the next chapter of Sailor Moon: A New Destiny!


	3. Blue Monday

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I just had to choose him for obvious reasons. The history of YJ will be changed a little bit. I'll explain as the story goes on. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Blue Monday

It was an ordinary morning for Jaime Reyes, well if you could call that ordinary. Ever since getting Khaji Da and becoming the Blue Beetle, life can be a little crazy sometimes. But going back to this morning, Jaime had just woken up from a very strange dream he had, he was hit with a beam and fell to the ground.

"Ay, Dios mio! I need to stop reading comics at night." said Jaime, who then got up to get ready for the day.

Back in the Neo Dark Kingdom...

"Lord Jadeite, please forgive me for my failure." said Silver.

"You are forgiven." said Jadeite.

Unlike Queen Beryl in the past, Jadeite was actually more fair into treating his henchmen, given the fact that he was one back then.

"Lord Jadeite, perhaps I would like to go next." said a man in Bronze clothing.

"Oh and just what are your plans to get energy, Bronze?" said Jadeite.

"You see, in the world that I was assigned to, there are many of these superheroes that fight crime and save the world from eminent disasters. My plan is to go after anyone who is in or involved with the Justice League and take their energy." said Bronze

"Very well, then you shall go and get it." said Jadeite.

And with that, he disappeared.

Meanwhile, back in Sherwood City, which is the place that Matt lives in. Matt was still adjusting to the events that happened the day before. Who would've thought he would be a magical girl? Still, it might be fun to play superhero. Matt was outside, just chilling with Diana in the backyard porch.

"So, I have to search for more members, right?" asked Matt

"Yes, when your time key glows that means that a senshi has been found and you will be automatically be taken to their position." said Diana.

"I wonder how long that will take?" said Matt.

Just then, a glowing light appeared in his pocket. Matt took out his time key and then he and Diana vanished.

Meanwhile, in El Paso, Apollo was hiding in the bushes near Jaime's house.

"I know he's in there." said Apollo.

Suddenly, a glowing circle had appeared and out came a teenage boy and a cat who both fell on Apollo.

"Ouch" said Matt.

"Yeah, forgot to mention that the about the landings." said Diana

"Hey sis, can you get off me?" asked Apollo.

Both got off of Apollo, and then Diana introduced Apollo and Matt.

"So, there's more of you?" said Matt.

"Yeah, there's our younger brother Ares, our Mom and Dad." said Apollo.

"So have you found Mercruy yet?" said Diana

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for him to come out of his house." said Apollo.

Just then, Jaime had come out of his home and rode his skateboard to the park. Matt and the cats followed him until...

"_We are being followed_" said Khaji Da_._

"What?" said Jaime as he looked around.

Matt and the cats hid in the behind the corner of a building, unfortunately Matt stepped on a twig and they heard them.

"Alright come out now!" said Jaime.

Matt, Diana and Apollo all came out of the corner.

"Why are you following me?" asked Jaime with a intent expression on his face.

"We mean ho harm, it's just that we..." said Matt

"_Detecting an unknown creature nearby_" said Khaji Da

All of a sudden, a monster was attacking the city. It was gathering energy from the people on the streets in the city. The monster had destroyed anything standing in it's path. It knocked a car over from where Matt and the cats were standing but Jaime took action, transformed into the Blue Beetle and pushed them out of the way causing an explosion.

"OK, you're going down, cabrón!" shouted Jaime and charged forward to the monster.

Back to the cats...

"Whoa, did you see that? He's a superhero!" said Matt with shimmering eyes.

The cats sweat dropped.

The monster was hit with a cannon beam from Blue Beetle, but it didn't fazed it. The monster attacked Blue Beetle and threw him to a nearby tree.

"Ow!" said Jaime as he was reverted to his civies.

Matt and the cats ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" said Matt, "By the way, that was so cool!"

"Um, gracias?" said Jaime who then realized "Wait, you saw me transform?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret, just as long as you don't laugh at what I'm about to do." said Matt as he pulled out his brooch.

"Huh?" said Jaime in confusion.

"Moon Crisis, make up!" said Matt as he turned in to Neo Sailor Moon

Jaime's eyes almost popped out of his head. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Are you a crossdresser!?" screeched Jaime.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Matt.

The monster had noticed Neo Sailor Moon and ran towards her. Matt knew what to do.

"Moon Tiara Action." said Neo Sailor Moon.

Unfortunately the attack did little damage to the monster and hit Neo Sailor Moon and she was thrown across the street.

Diana ran up to her and said "Neo Sailor Moon".

Meanwhile, Apollo ran up to Jaime and said "Hey, you!"

Jaime was shocked that a cat just talked to him.

"Dios mio! You can talk!" shouted Jaime.

"Yes I can." said Apollo as he did a backflip and out came a pink wand with a blue crystal on top.

"She needs your help to defeat the monster, you are Sailor Mercury!" said Apollo

"So what do I do?" said Jaime.

"Lift up the wand and say Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Apollo.

"_Do as he command, I see no fault into his reason._" said Khaji Da.

"Alright then, Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Jaime.

A blue light briefly flashed. Jaime's hair had grown a bit longer and was blue. He had on a girl's sailor outfit with a blue collar and blue skirt. There were light blue ribbons in the front and back. He also had on blue knee-high boots on his legs and white long gloves with blue trims that went up to his elbows, a blue chocker with a gold star in the middle and a tiara on his forehead with a blue gem in the middle. But the biggest change of all of course, was that Jaime was now a she, which led to her screaming at the top of her lungs. Oddly enough, the blue scarab was still on her back.

"I'M A GIRL!" screamed Sailor Mercury.

"Eh, yeah I should've mention that." said Apollo with his paw rubbing the back of his hand."

She sighed and said "What do I do?"

"Use Sharbon Spray" said Apollo.

It suddenly came to her and she called out "Sharbon Spray!" Bubbles came out and formed a heavy fog which distracted the monster.

"Now, use "Shine Aqua Rhapsody!" said Apollo.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" said Sailor Mercury.

She blasted water to the monster and it was frozen.

"That was so cool!" shouted Neo Sailor Moon, who already got up and came back to the scene.

"Now, Neo Sailor Moon!" said Diana.

"Right, Moon Illusion Dispel!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The monster was then destroyed. Neo Sailor Moon had changed back to Matt, but noticed that Sailor Mercury was gone.

"Hey, where did she go?" said Matt.

Luckily, she was in a nearby ally.

"Ay, dios mio. I can't let people see me in this." said Sailor Mercury.

"You can change back, y'know" said a voice

Sailor Mercury had turned around to see Matt and the cats.

"Just focus in changing back." said Matt.

She did so and turned back to Jaime.

"Ok, what's going on? Why did I turn into a girl and get those cool powers?" asked Jaime.

"Well..." said Apollo as he began to explain.

"So I have to turn into a inter-dimenesional girl superhero." said Jaime who was still reeling in all of what he had just been told. "Ay, dios mio."

"Yeah, I know it's weird." said Matt. "But I'm sure we'll get used to it eventually.

"Looks like I have another duty to save the world." said Jaime as he sighed.

"Well now that that's out of the way." said Apollo as he did another backflip and out came a blue time key and a communicator and also a small mini-computer."

"That key is to take you to the various dimensions and the communicator is to contact Matt and the senshi in case of an emergency. The mini-computer is highly-advanced super computer that was made just for you and only you." said Apollo

"Aw..." said Matt.

"The key will glow once a senshi had been detected and will automatically take you to where they are." said Apollo

"Well since we're going to be working together, my name is Jaime Reyes." said Jaime who held out his hand.

"My name is Yamato Tsukishiro, but you can call me Matt." said Matt as he reached forward and they both shook hands.

"I guess I better get going." said Matt. "Diana, how do I go back?"

"Just hold up the time key and say "Send me to" and then say the place." said Diana

"Ok, Send me to my house" said Matt.

A light appeared on Matt and Diana and they were both gone.

"Well, I better get home." said Jaime. "I better tell my parents about a new member joining our familia."

Apollo smiled as Jaime picked him up and went home.

And so, a new senshi had been found. Three more to go.

Next Time: Sailor Mars has been found and yep he's also a superhero. Can he sling into his new position or will he be forcibly be webbed in to it?


End file.
